Agent 14
American |affiliations = International Affairs Agency ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Motorcycle Clubs (Determinant) Organizations (Determinant) Karen Daniels Lester Crest Avon Hertz (Formerly) Phoenicia Rackman Bogdan (Formerly) |voice = Ryan Farrell |aka = Agent 14 |gender = M |businesses = Covert Operations Alleged Drug Dealer |cellphone = 020-755-0152'In-Game:' Agent 14's phone number can be seen if the player receives a text message from him and attempts to call him, before the player owns a Bunker and Agent 14 is added to the player's contacts. |weapons = Carbine Rifle Mk II}} Agent 14 is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a major character in Grand Theft Auto Online, introduced in the Heists Update. He is the first on-screen character in the game added with DLC content. Biography Background Little is known about Agent 14, as he speaks very little about his organization or background. When he introduces himself to the GTA Online Protagonists, he informs them that they are not helping him and that he is not involved, just a "bystander doing a favor". During some of the setup missions, he tasks the players with doing dealings with IAA agent Karen Daniels, establishing that he has information about her surveillance detail keeping an eye on her. During his interaction with the player, he reveals he has an unnamed boss, who arranges The Humane Labs Raid. Lester Crest explicitly lets the player know that he prefers knowing nothing or as little as possible when dealing with Agent 14, including with any of the jobs he has. However, according to Lester, he still gets a finder's fee from Agent 14 or the organization he is working for by referring the player(s) as "degenerates" for hire. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online ''GTA Online: Heists'' Lester Crest calls the player after The Fleeca Job to inform them of a new score. He sounds uneasy about it and says that he "wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole". Shortly after the call, the player can go to his or her high-end apartment and let Agent 14 enter into the apartment and subsequently into the planning room where he will introduce himself as the bystander of an organization that needs the crew's services, informing them that he is not employing the players but only offering them an opportunity. The crew is then briefed on getting Professor Maxim Rashkovsky out of Bolingbroke Penitentiary. The Agent informs the players that the professor did indeed commit the crimes that he is charged of, but that his organization needs the man to be free in order to help them in a future job. He helps the members of the heist crew via voice communication throughout the course of the setup missions, until they finally break the professor out of prison. After the professor has escaped the prison and, eventually, the country, he provides schematics of the Humane Labs and Research facility that helps Agent 14 create a plan to complete the crew's next task, to infiltrate the Humane Labs. Agent 14 says that the Humane labs used to be controlled by a pharmaceutical company owned by Rashkovsky and Dima Popov, but now has been acquired by a shadow company owned by Don Percival, the CEO of Merryweather Security whom he refers to be a "war mongering, right wing douche with all the subtlety of a red dildo". Agent 14's organization believes that Percival is up to no good in the Humane Labs due to some intelligence pointing towards the development of a nerve agent which is why he wants the crew to infiltrate the facility and steal any intelligence about what is actually going on in the labs. After completing several other setup missions and the lab raid itself, he thanks the crew for their help, expressing his joy that they didn't get themselves killed unlike other operatives he has lead in the field before. Following this, he cuts radio contact and is never heard from after this. ''GTA Online: Gunrunning'' Agent 14 reappears in the Gunrunning update. Upon entering a session, he calls the player, making them aware of the latest addition to Maze Bank Foreclosures - Bunkers. After purchasing a bunker, the player meets with Agent 14 inside the bunker, who then proceeds to give the player a tour of the entire area, keeping them insightful of how the business of arms trade works. During the course of Gunrunning, it becomes apparent Agent 14 is affiliated with the Covert Operations organization. This organization manages the Disruption Logistics network and provide Mobile Operations to which Agent 14 is the boss of. ''GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist'' Agent 14 returns in the Doomsday update where it is confirmed that he is an agent of the IAA. He is first seen in a video call made by Avon. 14 is next seen entering the IAA facility with Phoenicia Rackman which has been just cleared of the Russian mercenaries by a crew. Later Agent 14 is captured by Merryweather and has to be rescued by the Online protagonist. After the events of the Doomsday heist, Agent 14 is blamed for having brought Avon into the organization. Agent 14 then retorts that he brought in the Online Protagonist/Crew and 14 gave Lester clearance to call off the authorities without cost. Personality Agent 14 portrays himself to be well versed about criminal affairs, claiming he loves to do his criminal homework in the form of gathering intelligence. He is depicted as cocky, arrogant, cynical and impatient, constantly urging the players to complete tasks as quickly as possible. During his initial contact with the Protagonist and their crew, Agent 14 attempts to portray himself as a highly immoral criminal and even says over-the-top immoral things to blend in. For example, during the time when talking about the sale of the Hydra, he mentions that he's happy that the person who bought the plane had a questionable background and he hopes that "it's out there bombing orphanages instead of sitting in mothballs appreciating in value" ''or otherwise only being used for air-shows. He also admits to ''"love dealing drugs" if the player pilots the plane in the mission Prison Break - Plane. In actuality, he is an IAA agent just attempting to disguise himself as a criminal, though he does so poorly as his more tactical way of speaking and knowledge will slip through, which he will then try and cover up. During Gunrunning sales, he drops all pretenses of being a criminal and reminds the protagonist that they are making America safe by completing IAA "sanctioned" sales, while disrupting sales from other parties, showing that he isn't as immoral as he tried to portray himself as. 14 also states his hope that there may be less missing people in the area after the Protagonist has cleared it of the Atruist cult, demonstrating that he has some concern for the citizens of Los Santos. Like other agents of the IAA, 14 is pragmatic in his methods and will use criminals for off-the-books missions to make America safe, as the prison break was simply to get the asset needed to help with the primary goal, which was to steal a highly dangerous substance at Humane Labs and to keep it out of the wrong hands. Unlike ULP, 14 doesn't resort to threats or blackmail to motivate those working for him; he simply offers money, something which another agent of the IAA brings up after the lab raid, as she mentions their usual methods of getting criminals to work for them and all they had to do was just offer money. While they were probably meant to be merely expendable tools for his plan, Agent 14 expressed relief when the crew completed the Humane Labs Raid without casualties, saying: "I've lost a lot of agents in the field before, I'm glad you weren't some of them." 14 also remembers them as being useful to the agency, as he would later sell a bunker with highly classified technology inside to them, so that he can employ them to do gunrunning. 14 will also sometimes compliment the protagonist when they succeed in their gunrunning missons, showing appreciation for what they doing. During the Doomsday event in which the IAA facility is under attack, Agent 14 defends the crew from Rackman, vouching for them after meeting them again in the IAA facility. Agent 14 has a very laid back personality for an agent, as in one instance, he is seen playing with a toy airplane during the cutscene prior to The Prison Break. While intelligent and shown to be able to successfully mastermind two heists, he does occasionally make near fatal mistakes, as his predictable routine of jogging and even posting about it is what gets him kidnapped by Avon. Despite somewhat lacking in common sense, 14 is one of the first to doubt Avon's claims that Bogdan is the main threat, simply saying he wasn't buying it. Mission Appearances ;Heists *Prison Break - Plane (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Bus (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Station (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Wet Work (Boss) *The Prison Break (Boss) *Humane Raid - Key Codes (Boss/Voice) *Humane Raid - Insurgents (Boss) *Humane Raid - EMP (Boss) *Humane Raid - Valkyrie (Boss/Voice) *Humane Raid - Deliver EMP (Boss/Voice) *The Humane Labs Raid (Boss) ;Mobile Operations *Severe Weather Patterns (Boss/Voice) *Half-track Bully (Boss/Voice) *Exit Strategy (Boss/Voice) *Offshore Assets (Boss/Voice) *Cover Blown (Boss/Voice) *Mole Hunt (Boss/Voice) *Work Dispute (Boss/Voice) ;Doomsday Heists *The Data Breaches *The Bogdan Problem *Setup: Rescue Agent 14 *The Doomsday Scenario Gallery Agent_14.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg|Agent 14 and a crew. An image of a Valkyrie can be seen upon the board. BunkerVehicle-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Agent 14 seen in a Gunrunning bunker. Agent14-GTAO-PhoneCall.png|Agent 14 calling the player after the Gunrunning Update. Agent`14-GTAO-BunkerHandoverPhoneCall.png Trivia *Prior to the Gunrunning Update, Agent 14's code name or real name is never used in-game. His code name is only referred to in the credits, on the Rockstar Newswire. After the update his name appears on the phone from his first gunrunning contact. *During the mission Mole Hunt, Agent 14 states that it is 2017, which means that GTA Online advances in real time. However, since GTA V is set in a fixed time and GTA Online is supposed to be set few months before, this causes a continuity error. However, this could simply imply that the main story missions happen before GTA V takes place, and Mobile Operations missions and the Doomsday Heist take place 4 years after. References Navigation }}de:Agent 14 es:Agente 14 pl:Agent 14 pt:Agente 14 ru:Агент 14 Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers